


Happy Ending

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they need is a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

I feel like Nebtho could use a happy ending!

~~~~

It started when Purple eyes meet grey and red. the instant connection felt from both was astounding. 

The two officially meet and started seeing each other often. they both felt a deep connection, so deep it was almost spiritual. 

They are happy together, until one day. the two got into a huge fight, it started with Nebris, the man with purple eyes, overreacting to something Etho, the man with grey-red eyes, had done. 

It ended with the two splitting up, Nebris becoming depressed and ending his life, with a note left, addressed to Etho, the man whom he loved.

It would have seemed that that were it for the two, but, they started a new life. 

Etho clearly remember the last one, and how things had ended. he learned to avoid certain things, so maybe the two could be happy. 

But, Nebris on the other hand, didn't remember the past life, which Etho found out quickly. 

And, just like the last life, they ended up together, and they both were happy. 

That was until Nebris got in a car accident and didn't make it. he had been looking at a text from Etho when he went off the road. 

And, yet again, everything seemed lost for the two. 

But, then again, it seemed they were given another chance. And, just like last time, Etho remembered, but Nebris didn't. 

The two ended up together again, very happy. though Nebris started to question things, one being the way Etho hated him driving. 

Etho wasn't intentionally being over protective and slightly bossy. All Etho wanted was for a happy ending, one in which him and Nebris were safe and together. 

Though, it wouldn't seem they would get it this time. Nebris finally had enough of Etho's protectiveness, and stormed away from him and into the street. the only thing Nebris forgot was to look. 

But, yet again, Etho was given another chance. And, Etho had learned a lot from the past life's, and he hoped beyond hope, that this time would be it.

Etho was less protective, though he still kept a watchful eye. Etho tried to make sure he was doing everything right, though it obviously wouldn't work.

Nebris' parents got in a horrible accident, leaving Nebris feeling all alone and abandoned, which didn't end well for him. because, eventually, it all became too much.

And, yet again, Etho started his life over. all he wanted was for everything to go how he wanted it, but it never seemed to work.

Etho was determined this time. He had thought long and hard about it and he decided to only be friends with Nebris, though he would suffer from. Heart ache. 

Etho had thought that maybe if they weren't together than they wouldn't get into a fight, Nebris wouldn't always be texting him, and that Nebris' parents would live. 

Etho had hoped, but, it wasn't meant to be. kinda like before, Nebris had become depressed and suicidal. and, no matter how much Etho tried to stop him, he couldn't. He couldn't keep Nebris from ending it all.

After many, many more life's, and many more fails, Etho finally came to a life that felt right. that felt like he was really, truly, supposed to be happy, and with Nebris. 

But, that all came to a crashing halt when another man entered the picture. one drunken mistake later and Etho found Nebris asleep, with said guy, on their bed, all curled up.

Etho lost it. he started yelling at Nebris, unable to hold back the many life times of guilt and pain. 

All Nebris could do was sit there and stare as the best thing to ever happen to him ran out of his life.

Etho bolted, running away from the disaster, running away from the thing he feared most, loosing Nebris.

Because in the end, there wasn't ever supposed to be a happy ending.

~~~~

Or not >:3


End file.
